Misunderstanding
by Blue-haired girl Amamiya
Summary: Em um Universo Alternativo, Ikki Amamiya toma uma importante decisão, que o libertará de seu passado. No entanto, o rapaz de cabelos azuis não imagina que um mal-entendido será seu obstáculo... Ikki & Mino.


Nota: As personagens desta fanfiction são da autoria de Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Em um Universo Alternativo, Ikki Amamiya toma uma importante decisão, que o libertará de seu passado. No entanto, o rapaz de cabelos azuis não imagina que um mal-entendido será seu obstáculo... Ikki & Mino.

"**MISUNDERSTANDING"**

_**Por Blue-haired girl**_

Eram quase cinco e meia da tarde. As pessoas continuavam a andar, a maioria apressadamente, pelas ruas principais de Tóquio. E o movimento se intensificava, devido ao fim de expediente daquela terça-feira do mês de abril. Um pouco distante do típico cenário da capital japonesa, Ikki Amamiya também caminhava, com seus passos firmes, carregando um ramalhete de flores campestres. O belo rapaz, de cabelos azuis revoltos e olhos da mesma cor, trajava uma camisa branca, de mangas curtas, sua melhor calça social escura e sapatos pretos. Trazia um leve sorriso em seu rosto, ainda marcado por uma cicatriz na testa. Acabara de sair do escritório onde trabalhava e comprara as flores em uma pequena floricultura no trajeto até seu destino. Faltavam apenas alguns metros agora. Enquanto se aproximava, Ikki recordava-se da conversa que tivera com seu irmão mais novo, Shun, e de seus conselhos.

Ikki e Shun dividiam um apartamento simples, perto do centro da cidade. Shun, estudante de medicina, era sereno e amigável. Estas características eram as que realmente o diferiam de Ikki, além dos cabelos e olhos verdes. O Amamiya mais velho era sério e introvertido. Não tímido. Sua dificuldade não estava em expor suas opiniões... O problema era a mania de se isolar, que piorou após a perda de seu primeiro amor e namorada... Da garota de madeixas loiras – de sua Esmeralda, em um trágico acidente... Desde este triste episódio, não se envolvia com outra mulher... Seu irmão, no entanto, namorava uma linda moça chamada June, que estudava na mesma faculdade. Por este motivo, Shun se preocupava com a solidão constante de Ikki.

Felizmente, Shun reencontrara uma amiga dos tempos do colégio, por acaso, e decidira apresentá-la a Ikki. Seu nome era Mino. Como o antigo colega de classe, ela também era estudante universitária. Cursava pedagogia de manhã e trabalhava, à tarde, em um orfanato. Coincidência ou não, seus cabelos possuíam a cor e a tonalidade de Ikki. Mas eram mais longos, sempre presos por um rabo de cavalo. Mino era gentil e alegre, apesar de não ter família. Inclusive, neste fato residia a vontade de cuidar das crianças de "Filhos das Estrelas", seu local de trabalho. Na visão de Shun, sua amiga seria a pessoa perfeita para lidar com a amargura de seu irmão mais velho, pois era doce - porém, forte... E sua intuição estava correta. Ikki relutou a princípio, entretanto, depois de conhecê-la melhor por alguns meses, começou a sorrir com mais frequência... Os dois estabeleceram um vínculo de amizade, que progredia para um sentimento mais profundo lentamente.

No jantar da noite anterior, no apartamento, Ikki e Shun falavam sobre assuntos corriqueiros, quando este último perguntou, de surpresa:

- Você gosta dela, não é, irmão?

- "Dela" quem? – o dono dos cabelos azuis retrucou, já temendo o rumo daquela conversa.

- Ah, Ikki, não se faça de desentendido! – riu Shun. –É claro que estou falando da Mino.

Obviamente, Ikki sabia muito bem que era a respeito "dela". Continuou:

- E o que tem isso?

- Por que você não conta a ela o que você sente? Melhor ainda, por que você não a pede em namoro? – o mais novo mantinha um sorriso no rosto. – Pelo que eu sei, a Mino está solteira...

Neste momento, o mais velho dos irmãos quase se engasgou com o suco de laranja que bebia. Apesar do ocorrido, conseguiu replicar:

- Por que eu faria isso, Shun? Você me conhece bastante o suficiente para saber que eu e a Esmeralda...

- Exatamente, Ikki. – Shun interrompeu-o. Seu tom de voz tornou-se mais firme, mesmo assim, carinhoso. Parecia que os papéis haviam se invertido; o membro caçula aconselhava o primogênito... Retomou, dizendo: - Nestes cinco anos, você não encontrou ninguém que o animasse tanto quanto a Mino... E ela é uma garota em quem você pode confiar. Não só por ser minha amiga, mas porque ela tem bom caráter... Não quero forçar você a nada, irmão... Só quero ver você contente...

Fora o incentivo de que precisara. Ikki pensou naquela menina que tinha a cor dos cabelos igual ao seu o dia inteiro. Ela, certamente, não poderia substituir Esmeralda, jamais... E nem gostaria. Queria um amor novo, diferente, que fosse capaz de curar suas agruras... Mino possuía tal capacidade, em sua opinião. Shun estava com a razão. Por que não tentar? Além disto, fazia algum tempo que desejava seus lábios macios, convidativos...

Era o que passava em sua mente ao chegar aonde pretendia, ao orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas". Por ser a primeira vez que visitava onde sua possível futura namorada trabalhava todas as tardes durante a semana, o rapaz dirigiu-se à recepção. Lá, foi atendido por uma moça loira, de olhos azuis.

- Olá, meu nome é Eiri. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – cumprimentou-o, com simpatia.

- Eu vim para falar com a Mino... Ela está? – disse Ikki, confiante.

- A Mino? Sim, e já está quase no horário de saída dela... – Eiri olhou o grande relógio de parede. Eram aproximadamente dez para as seis. Sua colega de trabalho, e também melhor amiga, terminava o expediente às dezoito horas. Na verdade, a atendente dos fios dourados suspeitava da identidade daquele ilustre visitante. "Só pode ser ele! E vai ser hoje!", alegrava-se por dentro, ao notar as flores que trazia. Eiri sabia que Mino havia conhecido um "homem lindo, inteligente, interessante, entre outras qualidades", como sua própria amiga lhe descrevera. Torcia, de todo o coração, para que ela fosse feliz, da mesma forma que era, com seu noivo descendente de russos, Hyoga. Voltou a informar o jovem, que aguardava sua permissão: – Acho que ela está no pátio, organizando as coisas, atrás do prédio. Você pode ir até lá, pelo lado esquerdo. Qual é o seu nome, por favor?

- Ikki Amamiya. Obrigado. – respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

Eiri vibrava. "É ele mesmo! Mino, você vai ter de me contar todos os detalhes amanhã!", pensava.

O que a simpática moça e o esperançoso rapaz não imaginavam é que um outro visitante aparecera mais cedo naquela terça-feira...

Após atravessar o corredor não muito longo para os fundos do orfanato, Ikki encontrou o pátio que as crianças utilizavam para brincar e para realizar as atividades propostas pelos monitores da instituição. Entretanto, pela calmaria do local, os órfãos deveriam estar dentro da construção. Havia algumas árvores adiante. Era um espaço amplo, bem cuidado. Seus olhos procuravam ansiosamente por uma figura frágil e feminina. Quando se virou para a direita, presenciou uma cena nada agradável...

Mino, com seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo e seu avental verde claro por cima de suas roupas simples (uma blusa lilás, uma calça jeans azul clara, usando sapatos baixos), de fato estava ali, de acordo com as palavras da recepcionista. Mas, fortemente abraçado a ela, estava um outro rapaz - de cabelos castanhos, vestindo uma camiseta vermelha, jeans e com um par de tênis brancos...

Ikki não conseguia ter uma reação definida no instante em que viu o casal, devido à mescla de emoções... Em seu rosto tão bonito, a dor era nítida... Decepção, ciúme, raiva, tristeza... Era difícil nomear o que sentia. Suas forças, sempre presentes, o abandonaram. Suas mãos soltaram o ramalhete de flores do campo, as favoritas de Mino, deixando-as cair no chão... O som foi imperceptível. Antes que despertasse a atenção dela e de seu provável namorado, o irmão mais velho de Shun Amamiya partiu, sem olhar para trás... Silenciosamente, distanciava-se de "Filhos das Estrelas", enquanto o Sol também se despedia no horizonte...

A moça de cabelos azulados soltava-se com delicadeza dos braços do rapaz, que a segurava como se sua vida dependesse daquele abraço. E, de certa maneira, ela o salvara.

- Você está bem, Seiya? – Mino perguntava, preocupada.

- Tô... Obrigado, Mino.

A auxiliar do orfanato suspirou. – Seiya, você é pior do que os meninos mais levados daqui. Quantas vezes eu te disse que pular corda não era uma boa ideia? Você nunca foi muito bom nisso... – repreendia-o.

- Não é verdade! Eu era um dos melhores em todas as brincadeiras! – argumentava, em sua própria defesa. Com sua típica camiseta vermelha, o garoto que tinha idade igual a ela não perdia a pose, o que a fez rir e se lembrar da infância. Seiya Ogawara e Mino Nakayama cresceram juntos naquela exata instituição, fundada pelo falecido senhor Mitsumasa Kido. Seiya, desde o momento em que a menina, de marias-chiquinhas na época, o convidara a brincar no balanço, não desgrudou mais da amiga. Apesar disto, ambos se desentendiam casualmente, por motivos bobos. Na adolescência, período de várias descobertas, os dois chegaram a namorar por um tempo, confirmando o que todos achavam óbvio. Mas, tanto ele quanto ela concluíram que o sentimento que os unia era de pura amizade... Sentimento este que prometia durar até a eternidade e que inspirara o rapaz a visitar Mino, aproveitando suas férias da academia de caratê, em que era professor. Seiya, apesar de ser meio infantil e teimoso em algumas situações – um exemplo era aquele mesmo dia, em que insistira em pular corda e tropeçou nesta, desequilibrando-se e caindo em cima de sua amiga de sempre – era de nobre coração, leal e divertido. Apaixonou-se pela atual administradora do orfanato e neta do senhor Kido, Saori. Viviam um sólido romance.

- Graças a Deus, não aconteceu nada... Se a Saori o visse machucado, sobraria para mim... – falou Mino, aliviada. – Você não ia se encontrar com ela daqui a pouco?

- Vou, mas queria te dizer "oi" primeiro. – justificava. – Ei, é impressão minha, ou você está me mandando embora? – Seiya fazia uma expressão de mágoa, que, na realidade, não existia.

A moça à sua frente riu novamente e ordenou, com uma falsa autoridade:

– Com certeza, você já deu muito trabalho por hoje. Melhor ir e ver sua namorada!

- Sim, senhora! – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos a obedeceu de imediato, indo ao encontro de sua amada. – Tchau, Mino!

- Tchau, Seiya! Tome cuidado! – dizia ao seu querido amigo, sorrindo. Ao dar alguns passos, deparou-se com um pequeno, porém belo, maço de flores campestres. Surpresa, abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Acariciava as pétalas, umas brancas, outras rosas. "Que lindas... De quem será? E por que estava no chão?" Decidiu entregar o ramalhete na recepção. "Talvez o dono ou a dona venha buscá-lo..."

Entrando no prédio, foi recepcionada por Eiri, que não entendia:

- Mino, o que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê o Ikki?

-Eiri, eu trabalho aqui... – deu uma risadinha. Em seguida, completou: – O Ikki?

- Sim; não é o bonitão alto, forte, de cabelos e olhos azuis, com uma cicatriz na testa e um vozeirão? Ele veio para falar com você, com as flores que estão nas suas mãos. – respondeu a loira, com precisão nos detalhes sobre o visitante que recebera há alguns minutos.

- Você acertou na descrição, Eiri... Só que eu não estava com ele. Eu estava com o Seiya... – Mino explicou à sua fiel amiga. Agora, estava intrigada... "Por que Ikki viria aqui, sem me dizer uma palavra sequer?"

- Com o Seiya? Desde quando? – indagava a outra moça, estupefata.

- Ele chegou meia hora atrás, mais ou menos... Ele foi direto até o pátio, para conversar comigo, e depois foi encontrar a Saori, na sala dela...

- Ai, já saquei tudo... – Eiri, que sabia da história de vida de Mino, percebeu o mal-entendido que houvera nos fundos do orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas"... – Prepare-se, amiga... Sinto muito lhe informar, mas acho que você está com problemas...

Durante este tempo, a noite estrelada caía sobre Tóquio. Ikki Amamiya abria a porta de seu apartamento vazio. O outro ocupante viria apenas uma hora mais tarde. No caminho de volta, milhares de pensamentos o perturbavam... A doce recordação de seu relacionamento com Esmeralda e o fim repentino demais, a forma que conhecera Mino; a lembrança dos contornos suaves de seu rosto, de sua voz, de seu sorriso... O conselho do irmão, as flores brancas e rosas que comprara, a esperança que começava a renascer em seu peito, a visão do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e camiseta vermelha abraçado a ela... Não... "Shun, você estava enganado... A Mino é comprometida..." Abatido, tomou um banho e se trancou em seu quarto, em seu refúgio. Estava com dor de cabeça. A única coisa que gostaria de fazer no momento era dormir e esquecer os eventos daquele dia...

O segundo filho da família Amamiya realmente retornou no horário que Ikki previra. Após a faculdade, fora a uma loja de conveniência providenciar o jantar: comida pronta. Era a opção mais plausível, pela falta de tempo. Seu irmão mais velho arcava com as despesas da casa, portanto, sentia-se no dever de colaborar com ele, preparando as refeições. Além disto, era um de seus hobbies quando não estava tão atarefado... Assim que entrou no lar, estranhou o fato das luzes estarem apagadas, pois, em geral, Ikki estaria verificando seus e-mails ou assistindo ao telejornal... Apertando o botão do interruptor da pequena sala, colocou a mochila no sofá e as sacolas na mesa da cozinha. Seguiu em direção ao quarto do irmão. Shun bateu levemente na porta.

- Ikki, você está aí?

Porém, não obteve resposta. Devagar, girou a maçaneta.

- Ikki? – tentou.

Ikki estava deitado sobre sua cama, com o braço esquerdo sobre seus olhos. Por consideração ao caçula, deu-lhe uma satisfação:

- Não me leve a mal, Shun... Mas estou com dor de cabeça... Prefiro ficar aqui, sozinho...

- Não vai jantar? Quer um comprimido? – preocupava-se.

- Não, obrigado... Só quero descansar...

- Tudo bem... Se precisar de alguma coisa, vou estar na cozinha... – avisou-o, ao sair e fechar a porta. O mais novo não persistia nos cuidados. Seria inútil, já acostumado aos modos do Amamiya mais velho. Entretanto, desconfiava que algo tivesse ocorrido... Vê-lo naquele estado era comum na época da perda de Esmeralda... O toque de seu celular interrompeu sua divagação. Retirou-o do bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Alô?

- Oi, Shun! Sou eu, Mino... Atrapalho? – a voz do outro lado da linha soava aflita.

- Oi, Mino! Não, claro que não. Estou em casa. O que houve? – perguntou, sem esconder sua ansiedade.

- Liguei várias vezes para o seu irmão, mas ele não atende... Está tudo bem com ele? – Mino aceitara o conselho de Eiri e o pôs em prática. Infelizmente, não conseguiu sucesso.

- Ah, acabei de falar com ele... Disse que estava com dor de cabeça... Acho que não vai dar para conversar com ele hoje, Mino... Desculpa... – respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Entendo, Shun... Não precisa se desculpar... Obrigada... – a moça de cabelos azuis o agradeceu, deixando transparecer sua tristeza.

Sensível e solícito por natureza, Shun notou que a amiga necessitava de ajuda...

- Posso fazer alguma coisa? Quer deixar recado?

- Acho que houve um grande mal-entendido... O Ikki deve estar chateado comigo... – desabafou.

- Chateado? Com você? – o irmão mais novo surpreendeu-se.

Angustiada, ela resolveu lhe contar o que, provavelmente, Ikki teria visto... Shun, então, compreendeu o motivo do aborrecimento dele... Apesar disto, não pôde evitar de achar graça: o mais velho era tão inteligente e seguro de si... Não acreditava que reagira de maneira adolescente... Suas esperanças ainda eram feitas de vidro... Uma simples batida e já eram estilhaçadas... O solidário rapaz tranquilizava Mino.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com o Ikki amanhã de manhã. Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender. – dizia Shun, sorrindo. – Além do mais, conheço o Seiya e sei bem do que ele é capaz... – ria. Por intermédio da própria Mino, os dois tornaram-se amigos, porém, a oportunidade de se encontrarem era rara...

- Muito obrigada, Shun... – ela parecia mais calma.

- Não precisa agradecer, Mino. Por que você não passa no escritório dele amanhã mesmo, no horário do almoço? Até lá, estará tudo resolvido e ele vai gostar da surpresa. – sugeriu.

- Será que é uma boa ideia? – a amiga questionava. – Pode ser que ele não queira me ver...

- Penso o contrário. Afinal, se o meu irmão foi até o orfanato, com flores, ele tinha algo bastante importante para te dizer... Só que aconteceu um imprevisto... – Shun estava com um ótimo pressentimento. Ikki o escutara e decidira se arriscar... – Eu mando uma mensagem para confirmar que vai estar tudo certo...

- Se é você quem está me assegurando isso, Shun, eu aceito... – o Amamiya mais novo possuía um talento impressionante para convencer os outros quando desejava, sem estar consciente a respeito...

Combinaram os detalhes e se despediram.

O dia raiava, com suas gloriosas cores. A escuridão cedia seu lugar ao céu claro, de poucas nuvens. O cantar dos pássaros contribuía com o despertar daquela quarta-feira de temperaturas amenas. O movimento rotineiro voltava às ruas e avenidas aos poucos... Da cozinha do apartamento dos irmãos Amamiya, provinha um aroma delicioso de café da manhã. O rapaz de cabelos verdes acabava de assar panquecas. O rapaz de cabelos azuis, já impecavelmente arrumado para exercer seu cargo de gerente comercial de uma famosa companhia, entrava no cômodo. Embora ainda estivesse abalado por dentro, sua aparência denotava altivez. Inspirar confiança não era uma tarefa considerada difícil para ele...

- Bom dia, irmão! –saudou o mais novo. – Está melhor?

- Bom dia, Shun. Estou, obrigado... Para que tanto capricho no café hoje? – não lembrava se era uma data comemorativa ou não.

- Nada demais... Só quis variar o cardápio... – disfarçou Shun, que, intimamente, estava muito entusiasmado com os possíveis acontecimentos que se sucederiam...

Ikki sentava-se à mesa. Enquanto servia seu irmão mais velho, informou-o, sem rodeios:

- O rapaz de ontem que estava com a Mino não era namorado dela. Era o Seiya, amigo de infância. Na verdade, ele namora é a administradora do orfanato, a senhorita Saori.

Seu interlocutor empalideceu. Como ele sabia? E como ele podia ter tanta convicção?

- Quem garante que ele não esteja traindo a tal Saori? – retrucou, admitindo sua má impressão sobre o garoto de cabelos castanhos. – Ele abraçava a Mino sem fazer cerimônia alguma...

- Ikki, aquilo foi um acidente. O Seiya estava pulando corda, tropeçou e se segurou na Mino para não cair... Ah, e antes que você me pergunte, foi a própria Mino quem me contou. Ela ligou para se explicar, mas você não a atendeu... Então, falou comigo. – disse o caçula, triunfante.

Inesperadamente, Ikki Amamiya não se conteve e riu com gosto do mal-entendido. Shun sorria. Aquela quarta-feira prometia...

_Observação: Muitíssimo obrigada, querido leitor ou leitora, pela paciência de ter lido a minha simples historinha. =D Eu, particularmente, me diverti bastante ao escrevê-la. Dedico esta fanfiction, com carinho, aos fãs de Ikki e Mino... =)_

_Blue-haired girl._


End file.
